The present invention relates to a mass spectrometer and a method of mass spectrometry.
The conformations of biomolecules (including proteins and peptides) depend strongly upon intra-molecular non-covalent interactions. These interactions determine, at a molecular level, a vast majority of biological processes (e.g. molecular recognition, regulation, transport, etc.) that control the function(s) of the bio-molecule.
With the increased interest in using biomolecules as pharmaceutical treatments there is a growing necessity, as a quality control, to determine that a synthesised bio-molecule is not only correct in terms of its components but also correct in terms of its conformation or shape.
Anal. Chem. 2009, 81, 10019-10028 discloses gas-phase hydrogen/deuterium exchange in a travelling wave ion guide.
It is desired to provide an improved mass spectrometer and method of mass spectrometry.